Memories
by pawelp
Summary: After accidental death of her husband Daenerys goes to Winterfell to his funeral. When she's finally on the spot she can't help but to contemplate about her past and what will happen to her. Robb/Daenerys one-shot


**Hello, this is my first fanfic. It's a one-shot about Robb/ Daenerys pairing but it's fairly sad. Anyway i want to now what you think about my work. When response to this story will be positive i will start long and i hope interesting Robb/Dany story. And i must warn that English is not my native language so i can make mistakes (if they are big enough to hinder reading story i would like to know).**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Memories**

* * *

"So much time pass since i was here" thought Dany when she crossed the walls of Winterfell. Castle was imposing and powerful place where every step reminds of power and nobility of Stark familiy. Since ten years ago this place doesn't change too much . When Queen finally came to place she was greet by Rickon Stark and his family. When she saw him tears came to her eyes but she fought urge to cry- he simply too much look like younger Robb Stark.

Her one true love. The man who left world few months ago. He was burried for some time but official funeral have to wait until all family members back to home. To place where everything started.

Daenerys thoughts drift to past. She met him for the first time when she land with her forces on Cracklaw Point. By this time in westeros great war wage among Starks, Baratheons and Lannisters. Robb came to her with offer of alliance but in the beginning she reject his offer. But thanks to persuasion of old Barristan Selmy young women agrees.

That was how they started their struggle and after many months of heavy fights and great sacrifices their cause was victorious. And when fights stops her heart belongs only to him. She remembered how taste of victory was bitter in her mouth because it was meant for them to be separated- Robb was supposed to rule independent Kingdom in the North while she supposed to rule the rest of Westeros. She remembered how her advisors told her to marry but she doesn't want to because the man she loved was outside her range.

Her fate changes when winter came. And Dany gone to the north and again she fought with Young Wolf on her side. But this time they fought against the biggest threat to entire world since Age of Heroes.

Dany remebered how she shaked from fear and uncertainty the day before the biggest fight against the Others. And that night to her room came Robb Stark. Usually honorable lord that night was only man who seek comfort and company. That night was the first night which they spend together...

Dany flushed. She still remebered how his soft lips hoovering over body, how she shiver under his touch. She remebered how she wants him and how much pleasure he gave to her.

And now he's gone. She will never hear his low voice, she will never fell his touch. He's gone and all was lost.

Finally Daenerys gave up and tears freely flow throught her cheeks. She weeps for hours when she heard knock to her doors. She calms herself a bit and open the door.

In front of her stands Torrhen, her firstborn son. He was almost grown up and he was Stark to the bone with his dark hairs and grey eyes. Dany knew that many people supect that he was product of her affair with Jon Snow (currently Targaryen when truth about his parentage came out) but her son simply inherited Stark looks . Besides that Dany was never really interested in Jon and even if she tries she knew that she would fail because her Hand of the King live in happy marriage.

After him to her room came Rhaella and Lyanna. Her sweet eleven-years old twins with their shining silver hair and violet eyes were spiting image of Dany. In near future boys will chase after them but this evening it doesn't matter - they both sobs because their Daddy left them.

Finally to room enter her eight-years old daughter Lyarra. She carries in her arm her three-years old brother Rickard. Girl was like Robb sister Sansa- blood of Tully was the strongest in her. And little boy with pale skin, red hair and violet eyes was perfect mix of both of his parents. Toddler doesn't understand what's going on and he kept demanding that his dad come to him. He doesn't understand that he's dad gone.

Entire evening and part of night Dany spends with her childrens- they were all products of her and Robb's love. And when she sats with them she knew that she can't give up, that she has to live.

Next day Dany felt much better but she still thought how fate was cruel and ironic. She and Robb together conquered entire Westeros, they saved the world from Others. And her husband died from festering wound after minor skirmish with wildlings.

Even when years starts to show up on him Robb was still persistant to personally leads his men in battle. "King have to share difficulties with his soldiers. How they should trust him when he's hiding behind their back in battle?"- that was his reply to Daenerys pleas to be careful. He was right but eventually his courage bring him to death.

When news about his death reach King's Landing Dany was devastated and for next two weeks she was unable to normal functioning. Luckily for her Jon and Tyrion Lannister were able with help of others advisors manage Seven Kingdoms. And after this time Dany finally could go to trip to Winterfell.

Now when she was here she doesn't now what to do with herself. This place was full of happy memories but she knew that she will never come back.

Finally funeral started. It was quiet pray before heart-tree. Dany smiled despite herself- in this place she spoke her vows. In this place she and Robb in the face od Old Gods became one for the rest of their lifes.

After this people came to Great Hall to feast in memory of Robb Stark, King of Westeros. But Daenerys can't stay in this place too long so she abandon others, took the torch and goes toward the crypts.

She was in this place before and then it was terryfying. But now with new emotions fighting inside her she didn't now what to think. But she have to go on.

Dany walked throught Great Crypts of Winterfell and she felt really uncomfortable. From every corner watched her harsh and judging gazes of many Starks which lived before her. In this place were burried only Kings of Winter and after Aegon Conqueror also Lords of Winterfell. While she slowly walked she stayed near one statue.

It was big monument represents older man in company of young women and men. Dany remembered how she argued with Robb when it comes to Lyanna Stark- under this statue she lies with her brother and parents. It wasn't easy in the beginning but eventually she and her husband overcome differences. Daenerys understanded that Starks rebbeled against her father for a reason. For years Queen heard how Targaryens were innocent victims of rebellion but true never was that easy.

After awhile she drop the subject, passed grave of Eddard Stark and she finally stopped.

Robb's stature was really realistic but his image carved in stone was younger. That was because Rickon long time ago prepared monument for his older brother. Daenreys smiled lightly. She remembered how her husband and his brother argumented with her when she suggested that he should rest in royal crypts under Red Keep. Rickon replied her that Robb once was lord of Winterfell and King in the North. It doesn't matter to him that he renounce this titles when he became King of Westeros. After this speech Robb laughed and Dany gave up. That's why today she stay in grim Great Crypts of Winterfell.

Statue wasn't dedicated only to King. There was carved his faithful companion Grey Wind. Daenerys still remembered well his big figure. He accompanied Roob in war and in court and never failed as his guardian. Direwolf was burried here few years ago after he died from old age and Dany can't help but wonder if he was alive maybe her husband would still be with her.

And finally beside carved figure of her husband stood monument of Daenerys herself. She wasn't deluded herself- her beauty slowly fade but she was still pretty and definietly she doesn't loose her spirit and strong-will. But difference between her figure in statue and herself in present were significant.

This monument will be open once again when she wille be dead, Dany thought. But she doesn't hurry to pass away. Torrhen is still young and he will have to learn a lot until he will be able to rule. Besides she will exeperience happines when her children will married and maybe she will see her grandchildrens.

Even when she will be alone (despite that she's still able to carry children Dany knew very well that she will never marry again) she can still be happy.

And when she leave this world and her remains rest in this grave she will be happy because she will be back with her Robb.

\- Goodbye, my Wolf. See you on the other side- whispered Dany despite tears and left crypts.


End file.
